promise of a lifetime
by fresh-hellz
Summary: a sasuke and sakura oneshot story back when they were younger and a promise that they mean to keep


i do not own Naruto if i did i would be a flipin genious(shoot i don't know if i spelt that right)  
but i do own this story!  
Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi (c) Masashi Kishimoto

...story...(c) ME!

"what's wrong billboard brow?!?" the girl asked everyone always made fun of Sakura Haruno because of her forehead, she tried her best to never let what the other people say get to her, but yet everytime she always promised herself that she will not cry she always does.

"l-leave m-me snif snif a-alone" sakura said sobbing the girl and her other friends just kept on calling her names

"awwwwwww, i think we hurt her feelings" one other girl said teasingly trying to muffel her laughter "good!" the girl said in a pleased tone of voice sakura looked up at the girl and she looked like she was the leader of the little group of girls she really didn't like people calling her names.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT FOREHEAD!?!?" the girl shouted Sakura was clearly afraid and snaped her head back down looking at the ground but then she felt really bad. So Sakura hugged her legs and drove her head into her knees.

"awww come-on! i thought you would be more entertainment then this." the lead girl said

"yeah" one of them said

"yeah, i mean come-on be happy we even talk to you!" another one of them sneered

"yeah be happy that we talk to you because if we don't do this then ,well nobody would talk to you because-" the girl was cut off by the leader "-because your UGLY!" the other yelled into her ear, then she got back up from her bent posture and started laughing

(Sakura POV)

_why is everyone so mean to me why?_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_why?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_why?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_why?  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_i don't know why they always make fun of me but i can't stand it right now!_

(end Sakura POV)

sakura slowly rose her head up, second by second her head would rise more untill the girls that were laughing noticed this, they didn't like this, they didn't like that she was staring at them with intense red stained eyes.

"huh? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? grrrrrrrrrrrrrr WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BILLBOARD BROW?" the leader girl asked, she was really getting mad now.

sakura looked at her and said "i'm not looking at anyone except a shallow and mean girl that's standing infront of me!!!" sakura said sakura then got up and was going to walk away but just then sakura was forcefully turned around by the girl and and pinned to a sakura tree by the collar of her shirt.

"grrrrrrrrrrrr how dare you!" she exclamed "cough because i wanted too cough" sakura said with a smirk but she was still tearing a little bit

"let me go" sakura demanded

"no" was the reply. This same scene went by for awhile untill a little boy saw her

"HEY! LET HER GO!" he shouted

"heh, no wa-" she was turning around yet stopped in mid sentence and noticed who it was

"SASUKE-KUN!" the leader girl exclamed

_sasuke was the whole academy's heartthrob, he was really nice, and he would always help people out, he's also from the strongest clan in the whole village the Uchiha clan! but there's also another clan well know the hyuga clan but anyways, sasuke he... he was helping... me?  
_

The girl quickly let sakura go and sakura fell on her behind the leader girl and the rest of the girls where all trying to say that sakura was provoking them and that it wasn't there fault

"whatever just go" sasuke said

"b-but sasuke-kun" she said studdering

"..." sasuke just looked with an angry look on his face sasuke started walking twords sakura and making sure she was okay he kneled right next to her and the the leader got jealouse and had a hissy fit. she quickly turned to were sasuke was and yelled

"why would you help somebody like forehead girl over there anyways?" she complained in an annoying voice

"i'm ten times better for you then she will EVER be sasuke-kun!" she was saying quickly before he could do anything to help her, she was thinking if she got sasuke they both could tourcher her and would be the perfect couple.sasuke turned his head to her and he was furious

"your annoying! go away i don't want to go out with you! your just a mean person that picks on other people and enjoys watching other people cry! hn, why would i ever want to be with you if you if you enjoy watching people cry! i don't like mean people who hurt other people on purpose!" he snapped at her

"now go away!" he said angry the girls just went away crying and that was the last time sakura heard from those girls sasuke turned his head back to sakura. sakura was still crying a little bit, she looked up at him and he looked down at her and he smiled

"are you okay?" sasuke asked sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes she smiled

"y-yes i'm okay sniff" she said "that's good!" he said "t-thank you sniff sasuke sniff" sakura said happily

"no problem" he said he noticed she was still crying so he grabbed a hanckerchif from his pocket and started wiping away her tears, she looked at him and she smilied

"what's your name?" sasuke asked

"Haruno Sakura sniff" she said

"that's a nice name" he said to her smiling

"i've seen you at the academy during recess you hang out with that blonde girl right?" he asked

"yes, her name is yamanaka ino " Sakura said "you always smile with her but when she's not here you don't, like today" sasuke said gently

"she was sick today" she commented

"why don't you smile right now i like your smile's there always so nice and friendly!" he said with a silly face she looked at him and she felt comfortable she smilied at him

"there you go! I like to see you happy not sad!" he chirped Sakura hugged Sasuke, sasuke was surprised and started blushing and then he returned the hug back. They both let go and smilied

"your smiles are the best and i would love to see them every day! maybe when were older we can get married!" he said witha a silly kind of face she looked at him and smilied

"maybe we can later on in the future!" she replied then he showed her his pinky she looked at him in confusion

"let's pinky promise that we'll get married in the future! i garuntee it!" he exclamed happily she stuck her pinky out and they both wraped there pinkies together then they both promised eachother that WILL happen

"Sakura!... Sakura where are you I came to pick you up from school!" sakura's mother called

"Sasuke! where are you come-on time to go home!" itachi called

they both yelled "over here"

Itachi saw his little brother sitting next to a pink haired girl and he smilied at the sight. Sakura's mom also saw it she was sitting next to a dark haired boy and she awwwwww'ed. both got up and walked to where they were supposed to.

sakura started walking with her mom sasuke started walinkg with his brother "see you tomorrow sakura!" he yelled, his brother waited for him

"see you tomorrow sasuke!" she replied her mom turned to look at her daughter and smilied then both people started walking and sasuke and sakura both thought of only one thing walking home about that pinky promise

_then it's a promise... about our future!_

Tell me if you like it! I'm going to make a sequel hopefully I'll have it posted sometime soon!!!!!!


End file.
